


First Client

by EffingEden



Category: Firefly, Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs a lift and Serenity is going his way</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Client

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=broken_lullaby).



> Comment_fic prompt, 'Firefly/Torchwood; Mal/Jack; "I like the coat!"'

“Hey, Bester – you don’t them ruttin’ repairs yet?” Mal bellowed as he strode down from the cockpit and hopped own the steps- to ram right into a well built masculine body. They both stumbled back, but the stranger not so much. “Woah – oh. Uh. Who are you?”

The smile was big and white and too perfect it had to have been paid for. “Hi there. So sorry – I’m Captain Jack Harkness. I book a passage on your ship to Persephone with the dark beauty out on the ground. Zoe was her name. I do hope she’s allowed to do so, ‘cause I really need to get there.” The last was said with a smirk and a desperate little laugh.

Mal forced his automatic smile a little wider – not wide enough to show his own teeth though, but he felt someone with cash to burn on pearly whites you could read by had to be smiled at. Especially when he was giving Mal money. “Yeah, yes. We-ah. We’re takin’ on passengers. Why don’t you sit yourself down – we’re just a little behind schedule but we should be in the air in… oh, an hour or so.”

The man gave a tight smile and nodded before sitting. He carried himself like he was use to commandin’ and not use to sitting around doing nothin’. It made Mal like him a little. He began to walk away to look for the useless idiot mechanic when he stopped and turned back to the other captain. “Ah, just wonderin’ – if you’re a captain, where’s your boat?”

Blue eyes twinkled and the man gave the easy grin of a liar. “Confiscated, takent to a compound on Persephone. I don’t know for how much longer, though.”

Mal felt a coldness in his chest when the man told him that. The Alliance had too much power. He could easily imagine being in the same situation as this fellow. Mal nodded. “We’ll try to get you there on time. I like the coat.” It was a nice coat. Not brown, and almost military, but as unlike the Alliance uniform as a heifer was to a horse.

The man smiled again and let his eyes travel over Mal, as if the compliment was an invitation. “I like the pants, Captain,” the stranger drawled back, though how he knew Mal was the captain he couldn’t guess. He hadn’t even introduced himself. He suppressed the urge to react in any way and suddenly remembered he had to find Bester.

“Excuse me,” Mal said before turning back to his task, feeling those eyes on him as he walked quickly away.


End file.
